1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle including a plurality of lighting devices that are disposed above a front wheel, and a front cover part provided with the plurality of lighting devices and arranged to cover at least a portion of the legs of a rider.
2. Related Art
In a straddle-type vehicle such as a motorcycle, a structure has been proposed in which a head light (lighting device) is disposed above a front wheel and in which a front side cowl for covering at least a portion of the legs of a rider is disposed on both left and right sides of the head light (see patent document 1).
In the straddle-type vehicle, from the viewpoint of increasing an area irradiated by the head light and a request in design, two head lights are disposed along the up and down direction of the vehicle in a central portion with respect to a vehicle width direction. Moreover, the straddle-type vehicle is provided with a cover for covering the lenses of the two head lights arranged in the up and down direction. The cover is formed so as to connect to the front side cowl disposed on both left and right sides of the head light.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-38865 (page 4, FIG. 2).
However, in the conventional straddle-type vehicle described above, the cover for covering the head light needs to be increased so as to ensure the area irradiated by the head light is not reduced. Hence, the front projection area of the straddle-type vehicle is increased, which raises a problem that decreasing air resistance effectively is difficult.